


New Patterns

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru must overcome his fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Patterns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hikaru the Vampire Slayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351356) by [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies). 



> A while ago, Sherri asked for a drabble based on her Hikaru the Vampire Slayer series, but I hadn't read it at the time. Well, I have now!

It was horrible. Awful. A devastating image that filled his field of vision. 

Hikaru shook his head and felt his eyes tear up slightly. But he couldn't tear his eyes away... away from Akira's absolutely horrible day-glo orange sweatervest with embroidered lizards and little _pom poms_ along the edges. They were skulking along in the alley ways (always the alleys with vampires!) and Hikaru made his mind up. This was for the good of mankind, really. He pushed Akira against a wall and started kissing him passionately. Akira took a moment to respond, but then he was _really_ into it. Enough into it that Hikaru could kind of roll them along the wall until Akira's back was covered in full sunlight. 

Sniffing constantly while kissing was kind of difficult, but Hikaru managed to tell just as Akira started to burst into flames. Just a little bit, really. Enough to maybe scorch the damn sweatervest beyond repair. He shoved Akira back into the shadows. "Sorry!"

Akira brushed off the sleeves of his white dress shirt and frowned at the singe marks along the back of one sleeve. "It's the sweatervest, isn't it? You were willing to set me on fire to get rid of it?"!

Hikaru had the sense to look a _little_ ashamed. "In my defense, it does look like it might have been flame retardant."

"I'm going to buy one that even I find hideous and wear it just for you." Akira pulled off the orange monstrosity and threw it in a dumpster. 

Hikaru shuddered. "If such a thing is even possible, I'm going to assume the sweatervest is a demon."

"Hey, certain demons actually make a very fine wool." Akira began.

"I don't want to talk about sweatervests!" Hikaru shouted.

Akira crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Then how about we discuss the fact that you owe me a new dress shirt now, as well?"

Hikaru fought the urge to push his rival/friend/enemy/boyfriend back out into the sunlight.


End file.
